Light Beam
by Harmonic Sound of Rain
Summary: "The fallen fractals of shadow and sky will fall to the deepest depths, then rise to the highest heights, and only light can tame them." Fallenkit is an unusual kit, and she can't find out just what in StarClan is wrong with her. When her brother does something strange, of course she should get involved...should she? (Formerly Fallenstar's Prophecy)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay, this is my first story! I'm also a romance person, so sorry if I get into romance too fast for you. I try my best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

_Leader:_ Stormstar: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Deputy: _Embertail: Ginger she-cat with green-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Leaftail: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Sagepaw_

_Warriors:_

Skypelt: Gold tom with blue eyes

Icefire: Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Fogspots: Gray blue she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudwhisker: White tom with blue eyes

Kestrelwing: Brown tom with gold eyes

Flowerpetal: Golden she-cat with green eyes

Willowtail: Silver she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowflight: Ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparkheart: Ginger tom with gold eyes

_Apprentices:_

Sagepaw: Beautiful creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Mintpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes, Sagepaw's brother

Petalpaw: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchpaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes

_Queens:_

Shadowheart: Black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Skypelt's kits: Fallenkit, Snowkit and Brightkit

Pineheart: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Cloudwhisker's kits: Thornkit and Rosekit

_Elders:_

Hawkpelt: Brown and gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Stoneripple: Gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes

**(A/N: I don't feel like posting the other Clans. I'll update this when I do.)**

Prologue

"Cinderpelt. Is that kit fine?"

A gray shape appeared out of the mist. "Yes, Bluestar," the shape replied. "I have watched over her. Though it is strange that you sent me to watch over a ShadowClan cat."

"You had a connection with ShadowClan. All the Clans, in fact. They all knew you. So, I think the kit will know who you are when you start walking in her dreams," Bluestar replied.

Cinderpelt dipped her head. "Who's going to give Leaftail the dream?" she asked.

"A ShadowClan cat should do it," Bluestar meowed, looking at the dark shadows perched at the edge of the sparkling pool they were gathered around.

"I'll do it," a cat meowed. A ginger tom stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you, Flametail. I assume you know the prophecy?" Bluestar meowed.

Flametail nodded and recited the prophecy. "The fallen fractals of shadow and sky will fall to the deepest depths, than rise to the highest heights, and only shadows can tame them."

The cats around the pool nodded, signaling that Flametail had said the prophecy correctly.

"Go, Flametail. It's time," a cat said.

The young tom took a deep breath, and touched his nose to the shining water reflecting the navy sky above.

* * *

**So, I'll have the next chapter ready soon. Don't forget to review! I'll take constructive criticism from you guys if I get any. Remember, this is only my first story!**


	2. Sky

**A/N: First real chapter! I told you it would come soon xP I planned to do it yesterday, but my dad told me to get off the computer and do my homework. Anyways, I don't own Warriors. I'm not four people.**

Chapter 1

"Shush, Sagepaw. Fallenkit is perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with her," a soft voice said.

"Open your eyes, Fallenkit! Me and Brightkit want to play!" a kit's squeal said.

Another cat walked into the den, wherever I was.

"Shadowheart, Fallenkit should've opened her eyes by now… also, are you sure that it'll go away? It might..be permanent," a calm voice said.

"SHUSH! She will be fine!" the first cat said. Then, she turned to me. "Fallenkit, open your eyes," she whispered.

I cracked one eye open. Bright lights flashed into my eyes and colors numbed my mind.

A brown tabby cat had a small smirk on her face.

The black cat gasped, then licked my head, shaking. "It's alright, you're perfect," the black cat murmured uncertainly.

"You look…funny…" a white kit said. The black cat, whom I guessed was my mother, glared at the white kit.

"Snowkit. Don't say that to your sister!" my mother said.

Snowkit sighed. "Come on, Brightkit. Let's play somewhere else, where I can't see that ugly cat anymore."

A golden she-kit, Brightkit, looked at me glumly, and padded after Snowkit.

"Fallenkit…go explore camp while I go talk to Leaftail, ok?" my mother, Shadowheart, said.

I nodded, and scampered out of the nursery.

The camp was so big! But every cat I passed, they stared at me strangely.

I passed a golden tom and a ginger she-kit play fighting. They were a few moons older than me, and when I passed, both stared at me strangely.

"What's with your eyes?" the tom said. I ducked my head and ran past, until I found a puddle at the edge of camp.

I looked into the puddle. I looked normal-gray fur, blue eyes. There was some light behind my eyes, but I paid no attention to it, as it didn't seem important to my search.

Then I saw what Leaftail must've been talking about. I swept my tail across my face. It was bent near my body. And I couldn't move the tip.

But that was minor! There was nothing else I could see! Maybe…just maybe…_I_ couldn't see what was up with me, but others could?

I kept my tail and head down as I walked back to the nursery.

"She's so weird. She glows. Didn't you-" Snowkit stopped speaking as I curled up next to my mother.

_I glow? What? No, that's not possible…Cats can't glow!_ I thought.

Shadowheart inched away from me a little.

It was only the end of the first day in my life, and I was already becoming hostile around my own brother.

(How do you do those line breaks?)

I woke up as the sun was rising. Everyone else in the nursery was still sleeping. Only the dawn patrol was up.

Sneaking out of the nursery, I walked to the camp entrance. It had been a moon since I had opened my eyes. My Clan still wasn't talking nicely to me.

The smell of the pine forest was refreshing. I knew that kits weren't allowed to leave the camp, let alone one-moon-old kits. I scrabbled up the side of a rock that was at least twice the size I was. The sun was higher in the sky now.

I heard bickering somewhere distant.

"I bet you that you can't climb that rock, Scorchpaw."

"But-but that's the Sky Rock! No-no one who's climbed that has come back down alive!"

Scorchpaw and _Petalpaw_, it sounded like. I had only seen Scorchpaw a few times, but _Petalpaw. _She was almost as bad at my brother. Taunting me, teasing me, and getting all up in my fur. Just for something I couldn't even _SEE! _

"_You _go up there, Petalpaw," Scorchpaw said.

Petalpaw sniffed. "Fine!" she said.

I scrambled off of the rock I was sitting on. As much as I hated Petalpaw, I didn't want anyone to die.

_She's terrible, _I thought, running towards the voices.

_I can't possibly save her, after all she's done to me in the first moon of my life. Plus, I am a KIT, and I am very unlikely to save her._

"Follow your heart and conscience, Fallenkit," a voice in my head said. "You can save her, even if you're just a kit."

Walking toward the Sky Rock, with Scorchpaw staring at me, for unknown reason, I stood at the base of the rock.

"Fallenkit! Why aren't you in the nursery? You're not supposed to be here!" Scorchpaw said.

"Neither are you," I replied calmly.

Petalpaw looked down at me with thirst, for the thing I don't know, in her eyes.

"When I come down, it's YOUR turn," she hissed, eyes gleaming.

I swallowed. "Come down, Petalpaw," I said.

"You're a stupid, strange little KIT," she said. "You can't tell me what to do."

And with that, the ledge of rock she was holding onto, so high up, crumbled.

**So, this chapter is longer than the prologue. It was just the prologue before, though. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**~Wyld**


	3. Stars

**Hey guys! I had a half day at school today, so I have extra time to write. Thanks for the reviews so far, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, as much as I would like to do so.**

**Also, I'm switching to present tense writing. Tell me if it seems better.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time seems to stop. Petalpaw falls down, down, down, from that high height up there.

My body seems to vibrate. Pain shocks through my tiny mind like lightning bolts, and I feel different. Like I'm not controlling myself. Black spots cloud in front of my eyes, and I feel weak. Then everything was black.

* * *

"Fallenkit. Wake up." A gray cat with stars in her fur is standing in front of me. Everything else is black. "ShadowClan needs you," the cat said, and disappears.

I blink and open my eyes. My mother is standing in front of me, her amber eyes clouded with worry.

"Fallenkit!" she sobs, and licks my forehead. Skypelt is next to me, his blue eyes strangely clear.

"I-I…" I began. But then I stopped. "How did I get here?" I ask.

"Scorchpaw ran here," Shadowheart said. "He told me that you had collapsed onto the ground."

I try to get up, but my legs won't support me.

"Fallenkit, Leaftail and I need to talk to you," Sagepaw says, coming into the nursery. I realize then that Snowkit and Brightkit are not here.

"Wait," I say, then turn to my mother. "Where are Snowkit and Brightkit?" I say.

Shiningheart frowns, then turns. "Skypelt, would you look for your kits?" she says.

Skypelt gives a stiff nod and turns out of the nursery.

Sagepaw flicks her tail impatiently, grabs me by the scruff, and marches to the medicine den.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't know what happened, Fallenkit?" Leaftail says.

I nod gingerly, but that really was the truth.

"Fallenkit, there is a prophecy about you," Leaftail says. "And you have powers. For example, your eyes emit strange lights. You in general have a glow to yourself," Leaftail murmurs, less than a tail-length from my face.

Then, Thornkit walks into the nursery. Looking at me strangely, he then turns to Sagepaw. "I have a thorn in my pad," he says.

Sagepaw sighs, and goes to the herb storage. Thornkit stays in the entrance to the den, staring at me.

I shift my head away. I don't want to be made fun of, not right now.

Rosekit comes into the den and stops next to her brother. I can feel her eyes on my pelt, too.

Not being able to take it anymore, I turn around. "Would you stop staring at me?" I hiss.

Thornkit looks only the slightest bit hurt.

Rosekit looks very annoyed. "You're strange, Fallenkit," she sneers. "And I know that Stormstar doesn't like cats that are _strange_."

Rosekit storms out of the medicine den, Thornkit at her paws, and Sagepaw following them.

"As I was saying, Fallenkit," Leaftail says, "you are special. ShadowClan cannot afford to lose you."

* * *

"Snowpaw! Brightpaw!" the Clan cheers. It has been about three moons since I had attempted to save Petalpaw.

Scorchpaw was now Scorchfur, and Thornkit and Rosekit had become apprentices.

Petalpaw's body had been found at the base of the Sky Rock. She had been buried the night before, but only her parents and Scorchfur had mourned. And to think that Scorchfur had sent her to her death!

I, however, am still a kit. I am still recovering from the black out, and I am still very weak. Thornpaw has become nicer towards me now, because he understands that I was trying to save Petalpaw.

Rosepaw, however, was still very hostile.

"Hi, Fallenkit," Brightpaw says, settling down next to me. Thornpaw sits next to her.

Snowpaw and Rosepaw seem outraged. Turning, they start talking about something else, occasionally turning around to view us.

"Hi, Brightpaw," I sigh. It hurt to know that your litter-mates were apprentices but you are still a kit.

Thornpaw seems to see that I am disappointed. "You'll be an apprentice in no time," he says.

"But everyone still stares! And Embertail, the _deputy_, thinks that I am responsible for Petalpaw's death!" I exclaim.

"We're here for you, Fallenkit," Brightpaw meows.

I purr and walk towards the nursery. Shadowheart is waiting for me.

"Get some rest, Fallenkit," she whispers. "I want you to be the best warrior you can be."

And with that, my eyes close, and the nursery fades into darkness.

* * *

**That's three chapters, three days in a row! I might, just might, be able to update tomorrow. Remember to review!**

**~Wyld**


	4. Glass

**Hey! I'm back! I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't. Sawry =P**

**I don't own Warriors. I think you get it by now.**

* * *

Moons passed by. I was now eight moons old, and only just made an apprentice. I had just started making friends, when Snowpaw and his flea-brained friend Rosepaw had to ruin everything.

* * *

"Cloudwhisker, Icefire, Fallenpaw, Rosepaw, Snowpaw, Thornpaw, Fogspots, Stoneripple and Willowtail will come to the Gathering," Stormstar meowed.

My heart leaped in my chest. My first Gathering!

Brightpaw looked sad, being the only one of her friends not going to the Gathering, but Mintpaw led her away from the group of cats.

I bounced alongside Thornpaw on the way to the Gathering Island **(remember, this is lake-ShadowClan). **I had so many questions! What were the other Clans like? Were they nice? Would I make friends? Where did the leaders sit? What-

"Fallenpaw, can you be _quiet_ for a while?" the deputy, Embertail, said.

Thornpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. My face grew warm. Had I just said that all out loud?

"Yeah, be quiet, Twistedtail," Snowpaw sneered.

"Go away, Snowpaw!" I hissed.

Rosepaw came beside him and smirked. "You should listen to your brother, you know," she said in an unnatural glassy tone.

Thornpaw's eyes widened in shock, because of the way Rosepaw had talked. I studied Rosepaw's face a little more.

Her eyes were blank, and her face was completely clear of emotion. It was like she had forgotten her mind somewhere.

Thornpaw touched his tail-tip to my shoulder. "We should catch up to the patrol," he said.

I nodded, and breaking away from Rosepaw's blank stare, I ran after the patrol, Thornpaw on my tail.

"It's about time," Sagepaw said, smiling. "Where were you?" Then, scanning the rest of the patrol, she said, "Where are Snowpaw and Rosepaw?"

Panting, I looked behind me. Rosepaw's creamy ginger pelt and Snowpaw's pure white one were just blotches in the distance.

"Sagepaw," I whispered, "there's something wrong with Rosepaw. It's like-"

"She has no emotion at all," Thornpaw finished. "Her eyes are blank, and her voice is flat."

Sagepaw's eyes widened for just a fraction of a heartbeat. Shaking her head, she said, "How about I introduce you to some of my friends, Fallenpaw?"

Nodding eagerly, I said a hasty "see you later" to Thornpaw and bounded off to Sagepaw.

Sagepaw was beckoning a few apprentices towards her. "Fallenpaw, these are my friends," Sagepaw said.

"I'm Reedpaw," a black she-cat said, shifting her paws awkwardly.

"I'm Sunstreak," a golden she-cat said. "I was just made a warrior yesterday, Sagepaw!"

Sagepaw purred in agreement and turned me to a few more cats.

"I'm Redpaw," said a small ginger tom.

"And I'm…Dawnpaw!" The russet she-cat finished off, trying to balance on her hind legs, but failing.

Holding back a giggle, Sagepaw said, "Reedpaw is from RiverClan, Redpaw and Dawnpaw are from WindClan, and Sunstreak is from ThunderClan."

"The Gathering has begun!" a huge black tom said.

I scanned around the clearing for Thornpaw. Bounding over to his side, I sat down.

"Who's that?" I whispered in his ear.

"The black tom is Shadestar from ThunderClan, the golden she-cat is Goldenstar from RiverClan, and the gray tom with the ginger tail is Duskstar from WindClan."

"I think I met his daughter, over there," I whispered.

Unfortunately, it turned out that Embertail was in front of me.

"Be quiet, you two!" she hissed, then turned back around.

After a while, I turned my attention away from the leaders sitting on the tree. I started wandering in my own thoughts.

"Fallenpaw." A clear, monotone voice cut through my thoughts like Cloudwhisker's claws.

I don't even need to turn around to see who it is.

"Hi, Ro-" I stop. It isn't Rosepaw sitting behind me.

It was Scorchfur.

His amber eyes were frozen, just like Rosepaw's were.

I screeched. Thornpaw turned, and his mouth widened in shock.

Embertail turned also, and the whole clearing was silent.

"Fallenpaw! I swear, why won't you be _QUIET_?!" she said.

"But-he-Scorchfur-eyes-and…" I gasped.

"Sort out your relationship problems after the Gathering, please," Icefire hissed into my ear,

Thornpaw must've heard that, because he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"The Gathering is dismissed," Stormstar said, leaping off his branch on the giant tree.

Snowpaw padded over to me. "You're not the star of everything, Twistedtail," he spat. "You're paranormal. I don't get how my flea-brained mother likes you."

Then I noticed something: Unlike the other cats that had started taunting me, his eyes had emotion.

* * *

"Oh yeah, why did you scream in my ear?" Icefire snapped at me as were making our way back to camp.

"It was nothing," I whispered, then padded to the apprentices' den, curling up in a dark corner alone.

* * *

**I'm gonna change one of the genres to supernatural now. I feel like it needs to be supernatural. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Wyld**


	5. Blood

**Hey again! It's been more than a week xP Sawry, it's just that I have writers block. But I have plans for the future of this story. Hehehehehehe….I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

I woke up to a cold wind ruffling my fur. The sky was a deep navy blue, with silver specks embedded in it. It was incredibly quiet.

Shivering, I realized how cold I was. Silver forms were snaking around my body.

"You are not alone, Fallenpaw," they whispered. I was confused. I had never thought that I was alone.

"Darkness is coming," a silver form said. Then the forms disappeared and a wave of darkness washed over me.

Gasping, I saw Brightpaw standing in front of me.

"Fallenpaw! You had me awake since you came back!" she said.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Sagepaw came running into the den. "Leaftail wants to talk to you again," she said, sounding out of breath.

Padding out of the den, sunlight shone in my eyes. I noticed Snowpaw standing off to the side, with his new crony Scorchfur.

Rosepaw joined them shortly after and glared at me.

"Fallenpaw!" Sagepaw hissed.

Shaking my head, I followed Sagepaw into the medicine den.

* * *

"What was that about?" Brightpaw asked me after I had come out of the medicine den.

"Something," I said. Leaftail had warned me about the prophecy that was like a cloud over my head. I didn't tell Leaftail about the dream I had had **(that is correct grammar xP) **and I was still thinking about it.

Thornpaw came running from the camp entrance, coming back from a hunting patrol he had joined earlier.

"Sorry, guys," he muttered around the squirrel in his mouth. "I have to check the elders for ticks."

Brightpaw and I nodded and he walked off, after putting his squirrel down.

Mintpaw came into the camp shortly after, and Brightpaw sprang to her paws.

"Uh, catch you later, Fallenpaw," she said, glancing away from me.

I opened my jaws to respond, but Brightpaw had already left me sitting there alone.

_I should get away before Snowpaw and his crew can get to me,_ I thought.

Just then, Snowpaw walked up to me with his icy blue eyes.

Rosepaw's amber eyes were still blank as she talked to me monotonously. "Fallenpaw, your time is up," she said.

Scorchfur looked at me in the same way. "You will ruin us if you do not leave," he said, his claws unsheathing.

Snowpaw smirked and unsheathed his claws as well.

I had to scream.

Snowpaw's claws were clotted with blood. Oozing, crimson blood.

Thornpaw must've heard me scream, because he ran over to me as fast as he could.

"Oh, another one!" Snowpaw snarled. His teeth were tipped with dark red substance.

More blood.

Closing my eyes, everything went dark, and I couldn't feel the ground under me anymore.

* * *

Snowpaw POV

I blinked. Fallenpaw had collapsed onto the ground.

Her body began emitting a strange light, and she got up again.

Her eyes, however, were not their normal shade of blue. They were a molten orange color, like the color of a sunset.

Then, the wind was blown out of me. I hit a rock, and my back ached with pain.

Fallenpaw was still standing on the other side of camp, her eyes still that sunset color.

For once in my life, I admired her. She had skill. She was worthy to be on my team.

Shaking my head, I told myself that she was the reason that I was here, that I was supposed to defeat her.

The way that the beautiful cat in that strange dark forest put it, she was never supposed to be born.

I felt a jolt of pain go through my body, wiping out my thoughts, and then I blacked out.

* * *

Fallenpaw POV

I blinked. I was up on my feet again. Snowpaw, or should I say Snowpaw's body, was lying limp against a rock. Rosepaw and Scorchfur glared at me, then went to tend to his body.

"He's not dead," Rosepaw said in that monotone voice.

I was close to tears already. Burying my face in Thornpaw's pelt, I started to cry.

* * *

**Wow! Now I don't have writer's block! Hope you liked the chapter that took me forever to think of.**

**~Harmonic (aka xxWyldfyrexx)**


	6. Maple

***falls from ceiling***** Hi. Here's another chapter of your beloved Fallenstar's Prophecy! I had writer's block for a while, but I have an idea blossoming now…this story will have about 25-30 chapters. Just saying. So it's not over yet! ****ME NO OWN WARRIORS RAWR x3**

* * *

"Fallenpaw, it's okay," Thornpaw said awkwardly.

Looking up, I took my face out of Thornpaw's fur. "Sorry," I murmured.

Thornpaw shook his head. "You don't have to say sorry," he said, though he clearly didn't want me to put my face back in his pelt.

Brightpaw saw Thornpaw and I, and raced away from Mintpaw.

"Fallenpaw! What happened?" Brightpaw asked, excitement in her eyes.

Thornpaw glanced at me. I sighed, though I knew what my sister was thinking wasn't true, and might never be.

"You should know soon," I said, looking my sister in the eye.

Something in her eye glittered as she responded.

"I'm going to go talk to Snowpaw," Brightpaw continued. "I want to see if he's as bad as you say he is."

I restrained myself from grabbing my sister and holding her back.

I was about to lose my sister to that tyrant of an apprentice.

"Fallenpaw! They're not as bad as they seem," Brightpaw said, her eyes losing their brightness by the heartbeat.

I was too scared to respond.

"Brightpaw, _please_ come talk to me when you're really you," I murmured, and licked my sister between the ears.

"I am really me," she replied, her voice losing its emotion.

"No, you're not," I said, my voice wavering. **(Oh yeah, I know that cats can't cry. Just a brief AN for whenever my characters cry)**

"Yes, I AM!" Brightpaw said. Her claws unsheathed, but there was no blood on them. Just a pale, milky liquid.

"What has he done to you?" I wailed.

Just then, Mintpaw walked into the den.

"We're going on a border patrol. Icefire told me to get you," he said.

Brightpaw's eyes immediately returned to normal and so was her voice when she spoke.

_Thank you_, I mouthed at Mintpaw. He nodded and walked off.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Patrol, eat, rest. I was headed off to my den when Thornpaw caught up to me.

"I'm becoming a warrior!" he meowed excitedly.

I purred, then my mind froze. "That means Rosepaw is becoming a warrior, too," I said, frozen to the spot.

Thornpaw's eyes paled as he remembered. "Oh yeah," he whispered.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sunrock!" Stormstar yowled.

Pineheart ran over to Rosepaw and started to lick her fur flat. Rosepaw pushed her mother away, and Rosepaw drew a paw over her own ear.

Looking a bit hurt, Pineheart came over to Thornpaw and started licking him clean. Thornpaw protested, but he did not act the way that Rosepaw acted.

Rosepaw proudly strided to the base of the Sunrock, with Thornpaw in tow.

Stormstar continued with the ceremony, but I was to frightened to listen.

Snowpaw was glancing on me, eyes dancing with joy.

"Thornpelt! Roseleaf! Thornpelt! Roseleaf!" the cats of my Clan yowled.

"Snowpaw! Scorchfur!" Roseleaf purred, padding towards them.

My curiosity was overwhelming. I silently slinked towards them, being careful not to let them see me or hear me.

I jumped onto a ledge above them and I heard them talk.

"We're getting stronger," I heard Snowpaw snarl. "We need more recruits. We need all four Clans!"

Roseleaf and Scorchfur nodded, their eyes blank as usual.

"That beautiful cat in my dreams-I think her name is Mapleshade or something-she told me the prophecy about my stupid sister. She said that I have a talent that will let me destroy her-before the Clans are destroyed."

I stuffed my tail in my mouth before I could gasp. They were trying to get rid of me! Did Snowpaw think it was for a good purpose?

"So do what Mapleshade says, ok?" Snowpaw instructed.

Roseleaf and Scorchfur nodded, though I thought I saw something stir behind the glassy surface of Roseleaf's eyes.

"At moonhigh, we go to ThunderClan," Snowpaw said. "I think I got Brightpaw to come with us. But she didn't do it long enough. We'll have to see."

And with that, the three went off into a dark corner of camp, probably planning my murder.

* * *

**Sorry if that chappie was a bit boring. I still kinda have writers block. I really, really want to kill Snowpaw! But sadly, he plays a big role in the story, so I can't until his time is up. Meaning… ah, never mind. See you next time.**

**~Harmonic**


	7. Streak

**I'm back! I'm stuck on When the End Freezes Over, but I'll try to update soon. :I Yeah. You get a long chapter today! Yay! And I will TRY to write in Snowpaw's POV next. I'll try.**

* * *

"Brightpaw, you will be known as Brightstream," Stormstar meowed. "ShadowClan honors you for your honesty and spirit."

"Snowpaw, you will be known as Snowstorm. ShadowClan honors you for your fierce loyalty and courage."

Courage! Loyalty! What about murder instead?

"Fallenpaw, you will be known as Fallenfeather. ShadowClan honors you for your grace and spirit."

"Brightstream! Snowstorm! Fallenfeather!" the Clan cheered.

Snowstorm grinned his yellow grin and stalked off towards his recruits. It had been two moons since Thornpelt became a warrior, and Snowstorm's ranks were rising. I think he even has recruits in other Clans.

"Snowstorm is getting stronger!" Thornpelt hissed.

"I'm not an idiot," I snapped. "I know that."

What was wrong with Thornpelt these days? He was getting so arrogant and up my fur!

"Fallenfeather, Thornpelt, would you like to come to the Gathering?" Stormstar came up to us.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Thornpelt nodded his head.

* * *

"Hi, Dawnpaw," I said to my WindClan friend.

"It's Dawnsky," she said. Then, looking into my eyes, she added, "What's gotten into your fur, Fallenpaw?"

"It's Fallenfeather," I said. "And it's nothing you should care about."

"Ok, _Fallenfeather_, tell me." Dawnsky just kept pressing.

"It's none of your business."

"You said that I'm your best friend."

"So?"

"That means you can trust me."

"It's not about trust."

"Then what is it about?"

"Nothing! Just stop it!"

"Come on, Fallenfeather!"

"I said no!"

After that I walked away.

"Hi, Fallenp—" Redpaw began.

"It's Fallenfeather," I snapped. "And leave me alone!"

Redpaw looked hurt at this, but he didn't nag me, unlike Dawnsky.

"Sorry," he said, and walked away.

I didn't even try to talk to Sunstreak or Reedpaw. But I bumped into them anyways.

"Have Redpaw and Dawnpaw gotten under your fur?" Reedpaw asked.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped again. Sunstreak touched her tail-tip to my forehead and left, but Reedpaw didn't budge.

"Please tell me," she said.

"I went through this with Dawnpaw! No!" I said.

But the truth is, I didn't know what was wrong with me. There was a churning sea of darkness inside me, and I felt weak and helpless. Maybe that was what's wrong?

"ThunderClan have two new warriors, Dawnsky and Redfur!" Shadestar yowled, and all four Clans shouted the names.

Dawnsky stood up proudly, but Redfur cowered besides his sister, and I felt sorry for snapping at him.

Then Stormstar stepped up. "ShadowClan have three new warriors, Fallenfeather, Snowstorm, and Brightstream!"

All four Clans chanted our names.

"But I have scented other Clans on our territory," Stormstar went on.

"Are you accusing WindClan of trespassing?" Gorseclaw, the deputy of WindClan, meowed. "We're all the way across the lake!"

"RiverClan would never cross the boundary!" Goldenstar hissed.

"ThunderClan have smelled WindClan scent on our territory," Shadestar confessed. "It goes to the ShadowClan boundary, but it doesn't stop there. So _ShadowClan_ are doing something."

"None of my warriors are plotting anything! I would know!" Stormstar hissed, unsheathing his claws.

Then I knew what was going on.

I was about to rise to my paws when Cloudshade, the RiverClan medicine cat, shouted, "The clouds are covering the moon! StarClan are angry!"

I sat down after that and exchanged a glance with Thornpelt.

"You were about to stand up," a voice hissed from behind me. Somehow, Redfur had made his way over to me and was now standing behind me. "So do what you were going to do."

I nodded and swallowed, then stood up. I was so glad that Snowstorm hadn't come to the Gathering.

"I know what's going on," I said, and everyone turned their heads my way. "I know what's happening."

**(Original chapter end here.)**

"What? Why haven't you told me?" Stormstar growled.

I took a deep breath. Redfur's eyes glinted in the moonlight, and Thornpelt nodded.

"My brother, Snowstorm, is putting other cats into trances. Once they're under the trance, they work for him and do evil," I meowed.

"That's impossible," Duskstar said, flicking her tail dismissively. She hadn't spoken yet and I noticed how flat and passive her voice was.

"He's taking WindClan!" Thornpelt shouted. "Once Duskstar is gone for good, WindClan is gone!"

Goldenstar and Shadestar exchanged glances. They didn't believe what was going on.

"It's true!" Sunstreak shouted after. "Last Gathering, Snowstorm offered me power, but I refused."

After her words, the claws of Duskstar and many other WindClan cats unsheathed.

Clouds drifted over the moon, making the light shining on the cats dull. The starlight slowly faded along with it. It was dark as a cave.

"Fallenfeather!" someone hissed behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"It's Redfur, and I smell blood!" the cat hissed again.

The clouds drifted away again and the stars brightened again. Near the base of the Great Oak **(or whatever it's called)** was the body of Sunstreak, and Duskstar standing over her, claws streaked with blood.

"Do not question the power of Snowstorm," she said.

The cats stood in silence, terrified by what Duskstar had just done.

Cold fur and a damp scent wreathed around me. I blinked, the body of Sunstreak was gone, and Duskstar was back on her branch, claws sheathed.

"Gathering dismissed," Goldenstar said, her tone flat.

"But—what—Duskstar—Sunstreak—" I stammered, eyes wide.

"What was that?" Shadowheart said. Her tone was strangely flat and her eyes looked straight ahead.

No…not my mother…

"Thornpelt!" I gasped, running over to him. "What's going on?"

"I—I don't know," he whispered.

I ran over to the ThunderClan cats. "Redfur!" I hissed.

He turned his head. "Yes?" he replied monotonously, but his eyes were filled to the brim with worry. I sighed a sigh of relief. He was fine.

But the question was, how many more cats were under the trance?

* * *

**So you get a long chapter today. Yay! There was a bit of fluff there, if you hadn't noticed. Red x Fallen or Thorn x Fallen? You should be glad I didn't end the chapter on that cliffhanger-like-thing. Till next time,**

**~Harmonic**


	8. Snow

Fallenstar's Prophecy

Chapter Seven

Snowstorm's POV

"Snowstorm, they're all yours now," a soft voice snarled in my ear.

I had done it! I had summoned the Dark Forest to the Gathering Island! Now they were all on my side…

Except for the rare Chosen. They would be untamable, even with the strongest trance.

We're still working on it, though.

We'll murder all the Chosen, except for Fallenfeather, once we find them. Then, we'll team up against her, and the lake will be MINE!

That's the plan, anyway.

That's what Mapleshade promised.

It's not like she's ever deceived anyone. She told me everything and promised me power. Extreme power.

"Uh, Snowstorm?"

I looked up to see Mintpaw, now Mintfur looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I said, a bit annoyed.

"You've been talking to yourself," he said.

"Put him under," I whispered under my breath. The presence of cold, damp fur appeared, and the disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry, Snowstorm," Mintfur automatically said. His tone was flat. Good. He wasn't Chosen.

He walked away, and I felt satisfied knowing that I was taking control of the Clans.

Actually, you know what? "Take them all under," I whispered again. The dampness returned, but it was longer this time.

Everyone would bow down to me.

This was going better than I thought it would.

Redfur's POV

I gaped in horror at Sunstreak's body. Duskstar stood over her, growling.

"Do not question the power of Snowstorm," she said flatly.

Dampness and a musky scent wreathed around me, and when I blinked, Duskstar was back on her branch, and Sunstreak's body was gone.

And everyone seemed like they were somewhere else.

"Gathering dismissed," Goldenstar said with a very flat tone.

Just like that, everyone started walking away, each step synchronized, each breath even.

I felt my heart beat faster. What was going on?

I decided to march along with them, catching up with my sister.

"Dawnsky!" I hissed in her ear. She didn't move.

"Redfur!" someone hissed behind me. I turned.

"Yes?" I replied in my flattest tone.

It was Fallenfeather. Hopefully she saw that I was okay, that I wasn't under this spell.

She sighed and turned back, bounding towards the ShadowClan cats.

I wonder what this meant, not being able to be taken by this curse,

The night was quieter than usual. No kits asking about the Gathering, no late night conversations between the apprentices. Just dead silence.

I curled up in the nest I shared with my sister. Her body wasn't giving off any warmth, but I could tell she was still alive by the steady rise and fall of her flank.

Unable to sleep, I silently padded out of the den and sat in the clearing. The sky was speckled in stars and the moon was making its way to the horizon line.

The peace made my eyelids heavy, but I knew that I couldn't sleep in the clearing. It would get me killed.

So I made my way over to my nest, next to the cold body of Dawnsky, and waited for the sun to rise.

Snowstorm's POV

The sun rose over the camp, and just like that, everyone in the den got up, without stretching, without talking, and padded outside.

Shadowheart had had another litter, and they weren't playing like normal kits. They were doing what everyone else was doing.

Walking.

"They are ready to spot out the chosen," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Before you do that, take Roseleaf out of the trance," I said. "Scorchfur too. They can help me."

"They will stand in your way of power," the voice whispered again.

"Hush, Mapleshade. If you're not going to do both of them, do at least Roseleaf," I said.

"Love will stand in your way of power!" Mapleshade hissed.

"It's not love! I'm just me!" I said, wanting to block out Mapleshade.

"Then I'll help you," she hissed. "I could help you more than Roseleaf ever could."

I really didn't want Mapleshade to do this. I wanted Roseleaf, a friend I've had forever, to help me instead.

"Fine," I said.

"Good," she continued. "We're going to have this lake!"

We? No! It was just me! She said that it was just going to be me!

Then, I decided I had to end this. I slid out my claws, and drew them across Mapleshade's neck, making sure that they dug in deep.

The fading she-cat gagged and writhed. "What have you done?" she yowled.

I watched as the pale blood on the ground faded. Mapleshade had gone to join the Forgotten.

I felt satisfied, and I called Thistleclaw from the depths of memory.

"Take Roseleaf out of the trance," I said, leaving my claws unsheathed. "Or I will kill you and end your last life."

Thistleclaw wove out of the den and came back, Roseleaf following him.

"Snowkit, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Roseleaf, do you not remember? I'm Snowstorm now!" I said.

"Ok, Snowstorm, what's going on?" she said louder.

"I need to tell you something," I said. "Let me tell you the whole story…"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. It's not as long as last time, but it's longer than most of the others. I'd say that a battle is brewing and hostilities are starting. Oh yeah, and I also avoided Fallenfeather's point of view completely, so you get a break of what she sees. From now on, the chapters will be alternating between Snowstorm's POV and Fallenfeather's POV. See you next chapter! I AM CONTINUING THIS I'M JUST BUSY =P**

**~Harmonic**


	9. Light

**Aaaand…I'm back with more of Fallenstar's Prophecy! I like sprinkles :3**

* * *

A pale light glows in darkness. It's a tiny pinpoint in the distance at first, but it glows stronger and stronger until the light is blinding.

And then the light fades entirely, like it was squished by something larger, something that could control it more than anything ever could.

_There is nothing at first._

The darkness sets in for a second, and then the pinpoint of light comes back.

_The fallen will rise._

The glowing pinpoint gets bigger, and takes the shape of a platinum gold glowing cat.

Black shapes appear next to the cat, and it shrinks back in fear.

_Fear will be your enemy._

Light shines through the cat's chest, and the black shapes disappear.

_Light will save you._

Then the light extinguishes altogether, drowning everything in blackness yet again.

_And light will kill you._

* * *

_Fallenfeather_

I wake up at the break of dawn, my chest heaving. Everyone is up already.

Except, no one is behaving properly. They all march in lines.

I stand still, looking around in awe.

And then I see Snowstorm walk towards me. He doesn't see me, but I hide behind a nearby rock.

As he walks by, I get a glimpse of something cream-colored beside him.

_Roseleaf?_

The memory that I held furthest back, the memory that I never wanted to remember. The memory in the nursery. The memory where Snowstorm tormented me for the first time. And Roseleaf was there, too.

I stagger out from behind the rock, right on top of Roseleaf. Her eyes flash in shock and devastation, just for the shortest bit of time, and then she unsheathes her claws.

"Snowstorm, look at this," she says. I haven't heard her real voice in forever. It's sweeter than I thought it would be.

Black shadows sweep next to me and claws rake my sides.

Blood wells on the wounds, but the shadows keep tormenting me with their invisible claws, appearing everywhere I look.

Fear clouds my eyes and I collapse to the ground. A beam of light appears and burns the shadows to the ground.

A tiny spark burns in my heart.

_I'm the only one left,_ a tiny voice in my head says. _I'm all that's left._

Still on the ground, I put my head down and try to fight the fear and grief that tears at my eyes and pulses in my heart.

I can hear Roseleaf and Snowstorm padding away, leaving me in a heap on the ground.

I guess the patrols come back, because paws tread on my tail, bending it even worse than before.

Looking up, I am just in time to see Thornpelt step on my tail.

_Wait…wasn't he fine just yesterday?_

I raise my tail before he can step on it, and he just walks by without stopping.

I bound after him, not caring who I ran into and who I ran over.

"Thornpelt!" I call.

He doesn't turn around.

Despite how arrogant he was the last time I saw him, okay, my heart sank. A pang of hurt washes through me.

My heart sinks even lower when I see my sister walk right past me.

I guess that everything depends on me now.

* * *

_A time of blood is coming. A time of blood is coming. A time of blood is coming._

I wake up breathing quickly, heart racing. Rain beat the roof of the warriors' den, drips of water falling through the cracks in the roof.

Everyone is gone already, in the fast falling rain.

Everyone but me.

_You look…funny._ The first words my brother said to me. The words that bloomed this rose, the rose with thorns that hurt me beyond words.

Doesn't he realize how much he hurt me? How much pain he caused me? How much he made me lose?

My blood will be spilled. And that's all that matters to him.

* * *

"Embertail is dead."

The monotonic voice rang out from the Highledge **(or whatever it's called in SC, I'm too lazy to check)** as Stormstar announced his deputy's death.

Glancing around, I saw Snowstorm happily bounce up and down like a catmint-hyped apprentice, probably waiting for himself to be announced as deputy.

The scent of dampness and mold was present near Embertail's body, particularly in the blood that still seeped from her neck.

No one questioned why she was killed, they just stayed silent and listened.

"The new deputy is…" Stormstar began.

Snowstorm glanced at me, smirking, like I didn't have a chance.

And I suppose I thought I didn't.

"Fallenfeather."

* * *

_ Stormstar_

A wisp of light appeared inside of me, blowing away the layers of darkness. I woke up from whatever I was in, and found myself on the Highledge **(like I said…)**.

_Fallenfeather…you must choose Fallenfeather…_ the light whispered.

I knew that this was probably the only time the light would come, and I listened.

The darkness vanished, and I had full control of my thoughts again.

And I listened to the light, and to my thoughts.

I chose Fallenfeather.

* * *

**I had trouble coming up with this chapter, but it's still fairly long…but not so long still. Hope you liked! I AM STILL ALIVE I JUST GOT A NEW COMPUTER :3 Update coming soon!**

**~Harmonic**


	10. Darkness

**Hey guys! And welcome back to Fallenstar's Prophecy! xD I made that sound weird didn't I. So…where we left off…Fallenfeather is deputy!**

* * *

_Fallenfeather_

"Wh-what?" Snowstorm hisses.

He pushes his way through the swarm of cats, until he ends up in front of Stormstar.

"What did you say?" Snowstorm unsheathes his claws.

"I said, Fallenfeather is the new deputy," Stormstar says coldly.

For a second, while he said that, his eyes were clear and his voice was lifted.

Snowstorm jumps onto the ledge where Stormstar is. "_I_ should be deputy," he hissed. "_I_ am the one who deserves it! Not her!"

Stormstar stands still, and his eyes glaze over again.

When he doesn't respond, Snowstorm rakes his claws across Stormstar's face.

"I killed _Mapleshade_," he said. "And I can kill you as well. I can kill you all!" he continues, turning around to face the Clan.

"Give it up, Snowstorm!" I yowl. "You will never take over the Clans as long as I am alive!"

Snowstorm leaps down from the rock and stands so close that our noses are almost touching.

"That's why I'm going to kill you," he says, his rotten smelling breath wafting onto my face.

And quick as lightning, he slashes his claws at my throat.

Blood seeps out of the wound, and darkness creeps at the edge of my vision.

A blinding light flashes and I'm thrown back onto the ground.

Snowstorm is thrust against the ledge, hitting solid rock.

I get up, running a paw on my neck. The wound is completely healed.

Snowstorm is on the ground, moaning. Black liquid is pooling on the ground next to his head.

My paws were itching to help him, him being my brother, born next to me, who I slept in a nest with for the first six moons of my life.

Blackness swirled around him, rising him up into the sky.

Black dust exploded from his body as it dropped him to the ground, on all four paws.

"I'm not dead yet," he snarled, and the blackness went in gusts of wind, spreading all over like a black snowstorm **(lol xD)**.

A tendril of dust hit me in the chest, knocking me back.

Darkness screamed inside me, making me cry out in anguish.

The light inside me was extinguishing, I felt myself being taken over to the dark side…

_Snowstorm_

"I'm not dead yet," I say, sending a snowstorm of black dust towards Fallenfeather.

It hit her, knocking her backward. She cried out as the darkness took her over to my side.

Her eyes flashed open suddenly.

"**GIVE UP!**" she screamed, her eyes glowing white.

The dust fell to the ground and disappeared, and Fallenfeather's eyes closed again.

Her unnatural glow seemed brighter, and this time, when she opened her eyes, they weren't their normal blue.

They were still glowing white.

* * *

_Fallenfeather_

I open my eyes again and stumble to the ground.

A rush passed through me, pushing me up to my paws again.

"You can't get away with this that easily," I growl.

Light formed circles around and under my paws. I raised a paw, ready to strike.

Snowstorm growled and sent a wave of darkness at me, but I fought it away with light.

Joy and pleasure rushed through me.

"I will win this battle!"

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was really short. I have ideas for the last chapter but I don't want this to be the last chapter ;-; Anyway, till next time,**

**heniaR ,edliT**

**(Tilda, Raineh cx)**


	11. Breathe

**Hey there, guys, it's been absolutely forever and I want to be nice today and give you guys tons of updates.**

**I still have a way to go before my year mark, but I'm going to end this a bit earlier because I'm running out of ideas.**

**So, yeah. Another long note. Sorry for holding you off, but here's another chapter of the long-awaited Fallenstar's Prophecy.**

* * *

The light emitting from my paws swirls around me and Snowstorm and for a second, I see my sister in the front row of the crowd of zombie cats, blinking her eyes. Then she's gone again and the black slits that are her pupils are gone.

It feels like I'm in a strong wind, and even though it's all coming from me it wraps around my chest and suffocates me.

I can't breathe anymore, I'm out of air, and black circles are forming at the edge of my vision.

I think I fall, because the next thing I see is darkness.

_"Fallenfeather…"_

_"Fallenfeather…"_

I open my eyes. My paws hurt as I try to stand up.

I'm on a thin, winding path with generations of paw prints engraving it. I start down the path.

Not far down the path I see the beginnings of a forest. Except the forest is split by the path. To my left, there's a dark, molding tree, and to my right, there's a glittering one.

I'm about to put my paw down in the moldy forest, but someone steps on my tail.

"I believe you wouldn't want to be there."

I turn. "Stormstar!"

He nods. "Fallenfeather, that's the Dark Forest. I thought you would recognize it."

I jump back, and tell myself off for acting like a dumb kit.

Words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. "Have you ever been there? The Dark Forest? In your dreams?"

"Fallenfeather, you're acting like a kitten right now," Stormstar chuckles. "But no. I haven't been there. If I try to go now, well, I'll be trapped there."

"Can I come into StarClan, then?" I ask, desperate to get away from the moldy forest.

As I try to take a step past Stormstar, he blocks me with his tail. "No, you can't," Stormstar says. "If you do so much as set one paw in here, at this time, you'll be considered dead."

I jump back onto the path. "Can you come out here, then?" I ask.

Stormstar nods. "Yes. I can. I just don't like being near that forest."

"So-?" I begin.

"Fallenfeather, you're dragging me off topic. Please ask relevant questions."

"I was getting to that. So, I've got to go back then?"

"If you were to, say, not want to go back, you would be able to walk into StarClan."

"But I've got to, haven't I?" I ask.

"Only if you wish," Stormstar said, staring at something beyond my head. "Now, Fallenfeather, I think you should decide now. Time is running low." As he says that, he starts to dissolve back into StarClan.

"Oh, one more thing, Stormstar?" I ask.

"Yes?" he says, pausing.

"Is this all happening in my head? Or is it real?" I say.

"Well, of course it's happening in your head!" he says. "But why in the name of StarClan should it mean it's not real?"

**(SEE WHAT I DID THERE)**

With that he completely dissolves into the mist surrounding StarClan.

"Stormstar?"

My surroundings start to disappear, swirling into reality, melting into my mind.

Then my head is on the ground.

"Snowstorm, do you need assistance?"

"I am fine! Check her! See if she is dead!"

I hear crunching leaves as I lie on the ground, waiting to be proclaimed alive.

"She…is…ALIVE!"

**(I put all these references in and then I twist it :3)**

I jump up on my paws and run, run to wherever my paws will take me.

_Why am I running? _I continuously think. _Why didn't I stay?_

I'm skidding around the edges of ThunderClan territory and past the ruined territory that had been fought over so many moons before.

I've run for so long. I start to slow, stumbling over my paws.

I'm out of breath. I can't run anymore.

The sun is setting and for a second, I'm drenched in sunlight.

_I'm coming to get you._

* * *

**I've found a way to make this more interesting for me. I'm sorry for all the references.**

**~rainy**


	12. Fallen

**OH MY GOD. IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR. I apologize! So I read through this story again and realized that it, in fact, is almost over. So I'm going to finish it now.**

**Yes, I know there were only 12 chapters and I said 15. But truth be told, that's a record for me. I've also forgotten almost all of the knowledge I had on cats at the time this story started. Nonetheless, I hope you haven't lost interest in this already (you probably have, though); therefore I present to you the final chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gentle breeze sweeps across my fur as I lie in the dying sunlight in a random patch of woodland.

It's been too long. When are they coming to get me?

StarClan starts to dot the indigo sky swallowing the sun. The stars start to come down to me…but then I blink, and they return to their positions in the sky.

I breathe heavily. This is too much too soon.

"Fallenfeather." The gentle voices of the stars in the sky whisper to me. "Fallenfeather."

"What do you want?" I whisper. For a moment, everything is quiet and I can pretend that everything restarted, that everything is gone and everything is back the way it well should be.

The stars come down from the sky again, landing softly in the plush green grass. I recognize a lot of them. Stormstar is at the head, his tail sweeping the ground as he nears.

"Fallenfeather," he says. "Please don't give up."

"Why?" I mew weakly, trying to hold my head up. "He's stronger…than…me…"

Thornpelt weaves his way through the crowd of starlit cats. "Fallenfeather, please," he says. "You can't. You need to win this fight."

"Thornpelt, I saw you in camp," I whisper, shuffling to my paws. It's difficult, but I finally manage to keep my head up

"You saw them in camp, too." He moves aside and sweeps his tail across the crowd. And he's right. Everyone is there, everyone from every Clan.

"What…what happened?" I say. "You're alive. I just saw you all. You're all alive!" Dawnsky walks up to the front and stands between Stormstar and Thornpelt.

"You saw what he did, right?" she says softly. "He banished our souls and replaced them with darkness. Blacker than the darkest night."

"But…that's not possible!" I say. "Roseleaf is fine, I saw her-"

"With the magic and power of a powerful Dark Forest warrior, you can summon souls back to their possessed bodies if they wish." Dawnsky presses her nose to mine lightly and walks back to her place.

"It still doesn't make any sense," I say shakily. Thornpelt steps out of line and stands next to me, twisting my tail in his.

"It will in time," he whispers, and I look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly. His once-amber eyes glint silver in the dim moonlight.

"Positive," he says, pressing his muzzle to mine. Black spots start to line the edges of my vision.

"You smell like starlight," I say, and he purrs.

"We'll see you, Fallenfeather," Stormstar says. "Stay strong." I blink to get the spots away from my vision, and the ranks of heavenly cats are gone.

"There she is!" I hear Snowstorm's yowl before I see him emerge from the trees. Behind him are the dark ShadowClan warriors, misty eyed and monotone.

I back away slowly. "Go away. Just go away!"

"Never," he snarls. He pounces, and I step away a second before he hits. Snowstorm tumbles on the ground and lands in a position that implies he is stalking prey. "No one is leaving until one of us is dead."

That strikes me as strange. Until one of us is dead. Did that mean he thought I could win this fight? Snowstorm is not the one to admit this.

I unsheathe my claws and run towards him, slashing him several times across the face. Behind him, the dull army of lifeless cats surrounds us so that I can't escape. They do nothing to help me.

Snowstorm paws me, but his claws are sheathed. My fur is only slightly ruffled.

What is going on? What happened when I was away?

Does Snowstorm not want to kill me?

"You don't have your claws out," I comment, scratching his flanks.

He doesn't reply, only pinning me to the ground.

"Listen," Snowstorm hisses, his muzzle pressed up against my ear. "I need you to win. They'll torture me if you don't do it first."

"Why?" I murmur. "What happened?"

"The Dark Forest, they've been using me to take control of the Clans. They've been wanting power, and they found their chance. It wasn't about me. It was never about me." A touch of remorse enters his eyes for a second. "Please, Fallenfeather."

I freeze. I never thought of coming this far. I thought it would be me dead, him standing over in victory.

"Fine," I say, pushing him off. His grip had loosened, and he fell softly to the forest floor.

I ready my claws at his throat. I try to bring my paw closer, to make him bleed, but I can't.

No matter how much pain he caused, no matter how much I hate him, I could never kill my brother. Even after all he did.

I sheathe my claws and put my paw down. "I can't."

"You can, Fallenfeather. You can," he says, his voice wavering. "End it. Please."

"I can't," I say louder. "I can't do it. I can't kill you."

Snowstorm's blue eyes grow bigger. "I'll kill myself, then," he says, unsheathing his claws and bringing them to his throat. He cuts through his scruff, a large red stain bringing color to his pure white fur.

"No, please," I say, but he continues mauling himself.

Snowstorm's eyes widen with agony, but he doesn't make a sound. His bravery is breathtaking.

"I can't watch you do this!" I wail. "Stop it!"

I lift my paw and put it on his chest, and it burns. A ring of fire ripples from my paw, scorching his white fur and burning his flesh.

And then his chest turns black. The color of burnt wood. Steam rises as my brother is reduced to ashes, falling to the forest floor and blowing away on the night wind.

"Thank you," he says, right before his head crumbles. And then I am left with my paw in the air, touching nothing.

One by one, the possessed cats disappear until I'm left in the clearing alone.

I fall to the floor and curl up. That was way too much, too fast. Every last drop of energy has been drained from me, and I want nothing more than to rest forever.

The starlight cats come back to me.

"Great work!" I hear Dawnsky purr. Sunstreak walks up behind her.

"It's time for a well-deserved rest now," Sunstreak meows, helping me up.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I'd rather rest here alone. I'm too…" I stand up completely. My energy is back.

Thornpelt pushes through the cloud, his silver eyes shining. "I told you we would be back," he purrs, pushing his muzzle against mine.

I purr in response. "But what's going on? What just happened?"

"What just happened is that it's all over and you don't have to worry anymore about anything," Thornpelt explains. "Snowstorm brought along the death of the Clans and the death of the Dark Forest. He was their last hope."

"So everyone is…." I begin.

"Yes. Everyone is dead. All that's left are the loners, the rogues, and-" Thornpelt says calmly.

"Roseleaf!" I say loudly. "Roseleaf is back somehow! I heard her in camp!"

"Roseleaf will survive. She was made for survival," Dawnsky says. "Now let's go and you can get all the rest in the world."

Without thinking, I stand between Dawnsky and Thornpelt and we walk into the stars together, into our perfect paradise.

* * *

**Yayy! I wrapped up this story, finally! I know the finale was pretty short, but it did its job. I won't be writing a sequel, and this is probably the last Warriors fanfiction I will write. Thanks for reading my story, regardless if you liked it or not, and I can't thank you enough for all the support.**

**Update: There is no epilogue. Thanks for understanding.**

**Tilde, Raineh.**

**Tilde, Rainy ;3**


End file.
